Gotta Be You
by cimplyafan
Summary: A Jiper story. My first fanfic. See Jason and Piper go from best friends to more than that. Inspired by One Direction's song,"Gotta Be You" :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! My first fanfiction. Please review. Thanks. It's kinda sad at first but hey, it'll get better. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

Piper's POV:

Piper McLean was walking through the woods of Camp Half-Blood at the early morning. She wasn't really the serious one but she needed to think. The Giant War was over yet there was still a cloud in her horizon. Not as serious as the world was ending but perhaps _her_ world was on the verge of breaking. And how ironic! It was all because of one single boy. She smacked herself on the head for acting like an airheaded daughter of Aphrodite, though she was one without the airhead part.

Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter. The guy she as her cabin put it _like-_liked. The guy who she naively thought felt the same way about her. That is before they arrived at the now destroyed Camp Jupiter. And encountered the ever perfect daughter of Bellona. The Roman praetor, Reyna.

Now, she never felt anger or hate at Reyna. It wasn't her fault that Hera switched Jason with Percy, wiped their memories, and shipped them off to the opposite camp, clueless. Ugh, Hera! The daughter of Aphrodite kicked the earth. She understood now Annabeth's hatred for the queen of the gods.

It was already about one month since the Giant War. Camp Jupiter was um, ransacked and destroyed. So the Romans stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Capture the flag was now more interesting though. But that meant Reyna was there also. And it seemed to Piper that _sadly_ Reyna and Jason got closer every day. Oh yes, she and Jason talked like good friends too. But that seemed to be it. They were just good friends. And Piper hated that they were _just_ that. AND Reyna seemed more than that to Jason.

After realizing that, Piper just slowly started to distance herself from Jason. Oh, she was the same Piper to everyone else but Jason. How sad she used to be much nicer to Jason. Now it was the opposite. Just a simple hi or hey. That was all. Lacy said it was odd that when Piper looked at or spoke to Jason her eyes were a cold steely gray instead of changing to warm, friendly colors the way they would. Piper said it was probably nothing. But she did know the reason why.

The daughter of Aphrodite stopped at Zeus' Fist and set her eyes on the guy causing her problems. No one else but Jason Grace himself.

**Like it?Hate it? Review,review,review. Ask us questions. We'll try to answer. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I am back. Had this idea and wanted to type it and post. **

**Before that, thank you to everyone for 120 hits and 99 visitors to my story. Was quite expecting lower so thank you! And to reply to some reviews.**

**Replies:  
xFP21: Yes it is my first. Thank you so much. You can thank Microsoft Word for the spelling. :D Here's the next chapter! Wow, glad to see another fan!**

**SuavePanda: Wow, long review! Thanks a whole bunch! Ok first yes, I wanted Reyna to stay as true to her character. Thanks for the comments. Oh and I, Steffi, wrote the first chapter and this one is a collab chapter. **

**CimFan: Hi again! Thanks for the review. Here is the next chapter.**

**Rachel3athena: Thanks for the like and for favoriting the story!  
No that is NOT the plot I originally planned. You'll see in this chapter that it's different than that. Yeah Piper hating Reyna… I was saying no way. Like I wrote, it wasn't Reyna's fault. Thank you and here's the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah and Happy Birthday to my cousin!**

Jason's POV:

It was early morning and a certain son of Jupiter was sitting at the top of Zeus' Fist. Jason was never the early riser, _ever_. But here he was before morning curfew. His life was just messed up and he wanted to think. Hera or Juno just gave him back his memory.

The son of Jupiter now knew that Reyna was just his best friend. And yesterday, he tried to explain this to the daughter of Bellona. Oh yeah, Reyna understood. But she openly proposed the idea of them becoming more. And Jason almost said yes. Almost! Something was holding him back though.

Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite. Yeah, he knew that the Romans were expecting him to get together with Reyna. But he knew he couldn't. He just could not say yes. All because of Piper McLean. She was kind, thought of everyone else, and overall was a great person. It didn't hurt too that she was beautiful and Jason's best friend.

Reyna was his best friend too. Yes, she was pretty and brave. But she was a bit intimidating. Besides, during the campfire, Jason couldn't help but notice Leo sitting a bit too close to Reyna and Reyna surprisingly smiling at Leo the whole time. So Reyna had her own relationship. **(A/N: yeah, I thought: Hey everyone should have a relationship. Leo would be good for Reyna and vice versa.) **

So now that his feelings were straightened out. Shouldn't everything be all happy with him and Piper? Wrong. Over the past month, Piper seemed to distance herself more and more from Jason. Her tone when speaking to him wasn't really friendly. And her eyes weren't kaleidoscope-like but cold gunmetal gray.

He closed his eyes for a while. And when he opened them and turned around, he saw a motionless Piper staring back at him. They kinda stayed that way for a while before Jason said,"Hey."

PIPER'S POV

Oh shoot! I planned to simply go back to the Aphrodite cabin before Jason would notice me. But at the last minute, he had to turn around and notice me. The Fates must be particularly interested in making my love life harder. Especially my mother… I can see her right now squealing about this.

Jason patted the ground beside him, beckoning me to sit beside him. I went over and sat down. We were quite silent. It was so awkward not like the usual comfortable silence we used to share. I decided to break the ice.

"So," I leaned back as Jason looked at me. "What brings you here?" He seemed to think about it before answering, "Oh you know, thinking. Couldn't really do that in camp without Leo and his ADHD. "I laughed at that one. "So, how about you, Pipes?" Jason looked me in the eye when he said that. I kinda blushed at that.

"Oh, you know, just thinking." I looked to the ground to avoid his gaze. I peeked at him and he was still looking at me. I wonder what he was thinking about. Er, not that I cared any more. "How's Reyna?" I asked tentatively, playing around with my zipper as I looked at him.

"Great I guess… I saw her with Leo." That surprised me. "Leo and Reyna?" I managed to squeak out before dissolving in laughter. Jason was laughing too and I couldn't help but think how cute he looked. Ok, Piper, STOP thinking about that. Must be my mother fiddling with my thoughts.

"Seriously, Leo and Reyna together."I managed to say after controlling my laughter. "Yeah, didn't you notice them at the camp fire? Can't believe my two best friends are getting together." My heart fluttered at the thought that I now stood a chance to have Jason. For the past few days I would shut these thoughts up. But now, as I smiled at Jason, I welcomed the thought. And I felt hope that there will be an us.

The conch horn sounded and Jason held his hand for me with a look saying _Friends?_ I took his hand gratefully as a reply. And as we walked through the woods, chatting and laughing as usual, I couldn't help but be so happy. I walked past a pool of water and saw that my eyes were changing color as usual. Everything was back to normal and I couldn't help but think as I looked at Jason that it may get better.

**Like it? Hate it? Do review. Thanks for reading**


	3. So Are You A Couple?

After a vacation and such, I am proud to announce the next chapter. Thank you so much to all the reviewers. Oh yeah before I forget, **vote for Cimorelli at /BieberRound3!**

Chapter 3:In this awkward stage

Piper's POV

Jason and I decided to make a run for it to the mess hall/pavilion. I was starting to get ahead but Jason and I were still um…holding hands. I tried to jerk my hand free to run ahead but Jason gripped my hand tighter as if he didn't want me to let go. Jason being stronger pulled me back beside him a little too much and I fell on top of him. Good thing it was snowing so our landing was quite soft. I immediately blushed once I realized what position I was which was of course on top of Jason, with our faces only two inches apart. My eyes widened.

I immediately knew that I was blushing red as a tomato. And Jason was too. "Um, sorry…" I whispered. "Piper! Jason! Where are you?" Azure, a daughter of Poseidon, immediately came into view. "Oh!" Her emerald green eyes widened when she saw us. A small smile formed on her face. "Sorryy, did I invade something private?"

"Um… no! Whyisbreakfastover?" I asked quickly as me and Jason stood up, brushing the snow off our jackets. "No. Chiron sent me to look for you guys. Breakfast just started ten minutes ago. But if you want I'll tell him you're busy." Azure explained before turning around and running back to the pavilion.

"No!" Jason and I shouted before running after Azure. When we reached the pavilion, practically everyone stared at us. And that's when I realized Jason and I were still holding hands.

"Glad you could join us, Jason and Piper."Chiron nods at us to take our seats. We just blush in reply, let go of each other's hands, and go over to our tables. I could see most everyone was smirking, wolf whistling or whispering. I heard someone say, "Jason and Piper are probably a couple already so…" I blushed. We are not a couple, yet. I don't know… I kinda like him and the whole Aphrodite cabin pinky-sweared that Jason liked me back too.

Speaking of the Aphrodite cabin, I sat down and was immediately welcomed by curious glances from my cabin mates. "Uh, good morning," I lamely said as I took a seat between Hannah and Lacy. I barely took a few bites of breakfast before Drew who sat in front of me asked.

"So, Piper," Drew was smirking at me but not in a mean way. "What were you and Jason doing in the forest at oh I don't know six in the morning?" "Nothing, Drew," I replied trying to be nonchalant and really failing at it. "Jason and I were just talking, that's all." "So, does that mean you both are you know?" Drew asked. "I know what?" I asked trying to stall for time. I know I was blushing. "Don't play dumb, Piper. You know what Drew means. So, really, are you two a couple now?" Hannah asks, her turquoise eyes shining with curiosity. "Um, no, we aren't a couple." I reply with a hint of sadness. Drew raises her eyebrow in suspicion. "Honest," I raise my hand as if I'm pledging. "So, then what are you two?" Lacy asks, wide-eyed. "And don't you dare say best friends, hon…" Drew threatens half-heartedly. "I don't know, okay?" I reply exasperated as my half-sisters asked me the questions I've been asking myself all this time. Drew, Hannah and Lacy are silent until Lacy asks, "But you have feelings for him right?"

"Yeah, you know that but I don't know with Jason," I turn to look at the son of Zeus at the Big Three table. He was blushing as Percy was asking him a question and Nico was saying something. Hmm, wonder what they were talking about. Me? (Nah, I'm being stupid.

"Are you kidding me, Piper McLean? Of course he likes you!" Hannah practically yells at me. 'Yeah, okay, whatever." I say as I continue eating breakfast. "This bacon tastes good." I remark, trying to change the subject. "Lame, Piper, lame. Hey, Piper, I heard there's this Apollo girl flirting with Jason at archery class." Drew says. "What?" I say, eyes widening. "Aww, see you do care for him, no wait, you looove him." Hannah coos teasingly.

I just blush, realizing I got tricked. "No I don't." Of course, my blushing says otherwise. "Fine, you like-like him." Lacy says, as if it was a well-known fact. "And he likes you back too, hon." Drew says. "So, it must be love." Hannah shouts. And all three of them start giggling. The conch horn blows for us to get to class. Phew, saved by the bell.

Okay. Thanks for reading. I will update more often. Plus! Perhaps I'll write one or two stories more. Maybe. Anyways, next chapter will be in Jason's POV. What were Jason, Percy, and Nico talking about? Guess you guys know the answer. REVIEW! Please! Oh yeah and vote for Cimorelli at /BieberRound3! Please vote and if you did, well… THANK YOU SO MUCH FROM THE CIMFAM!


	4. Tonight's the Night!

**So, I was so inspired by the reviews. Thanks for calling it cute or adorable. This story is actually pure fluff. Team Jiper! Presenting the fourth chapter of Gotta Be You.**

**-LINE BREAK-**

Jason's POV:

Piper let go of my hand and went to her table quickly. I sheepishly walk to the Big Three table, missing the warmth of Piper's hand in mine. WAIT. What? I shake my head, probably Aphrodite messing with my thoughts. "Hey!" I greet my cousins and sister as I sit down.

"Hey, Jason, I never knew you were such a morning person. Sneaking out with Piper at six a.m. And here I thought Romans would never break the rules. My little brother's growing up." Thalia teasingly pinches my cheeks. "Aww, too fast maybe. He might crash and burn," Angel, Percy's sister, jokes, making a fake pouting face.

"Whatever you say!" I say, slapping Thalia's hand away. "Whatever, baby brother. Just being a good sister."Thalia smiles at me before having a conversation with Azure. I just roll my eyes at her "sisterly" act. I eat my breakfast but before I can even take a bite, Percy asks.

"So are you two really a couple? Annabeth's been telling me about you two." Percy says, drinking his hot chocolate. I choke on my food. "W-what?"I ask and start blushing. Since when have there been rumors about me and Piper?

Nico looks at me."Normally, I hate romance but I do like teasing. Seriously, Jason, we know you like Piper. So are you gonna ask her tonight?" "No." I reply lamely. "Dude, if you don't ask her tonight after the campfire, I'll ask the Stolls to paint on your cabin a heart saying "Jason loves Piper."" Nico threatens with a smirk.

I try to give Nico my best death glare. But I guess living with the dead makes you immune to that. "Fine, I'll do it." I give in. After all, it's been something I've wanted to do this whole time

AT LUNCH: (No one's POV)

The pavilion was full of buzz. It was lunchtime and everyone was having a great time. Chiron announced free seating and Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Reyna joined the Big Three table. Suddenly, a hush settled because Chiron and Will Solace were about to announce something special.

"So, uh, for something special tonight," Will announced. "We're gonna have you campers sing instead of the Apollo cabin. So wear something nice," Everyone cheered because last time that happened, the whole camp had a great time. And no one noticed at all when Nico whispered to Jason,"And that is your chance."

So I know it's nothing special but next chapter will be good. REVIEW and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! It's here the awaited chapter. What will Jason sing? That, my good readers, will be revealed right now. In this chapter! Now there have been suggestions on what Jason will sing. Someone suggested Boyfriend or a One Direction song. Not that those songs are bad but I already chose a song. Thank you so much for the five reviews. I love reviews. Oh yeah and thank you thank you thank you for 1,138 hits for the stories. WOOHOO! And do enjoy this story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

PIPER'S POV

The day went by pretty fast. Everyone was pumped for the Karaoke Fest tonight. I wasn't really that excited. That's why at 5 PM, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and girlfriend of the famous Percy Jackson, was looking at me with a strange look. "Why aren't you dressed?" She asks, with a befuddled look. I look up from my magazine. She's dressed up in a silver tank top, blue jersey jacket, dark jeans, dark blue Converse and her blond hair down. Well, that's different from her usual attire.

"Why do I have to?" I ask, looking out the window to see that it stopped snowing and it was only a bit cold. "It's the Karaoke Fest at about 15 minutes. And you have to go. You're the cabin counselor," Annabeth explains. "I'll just pass the responsibility to Drew tonight." I say lazily. "You can't, Piper. You have to go," Drew snaps. Annabeth just nods and, going to the door, commands, "Get dressed, Piper. See you in the amphitheater." Why are they so intent on me going?

I sigh as I get up. I look in my closet and pull out a turquoise shirt with cut-out shoulders (A/N: If you wanna see what it looks like, search at images: Megan Nicole it girl) and put it over my white tank top. I was already wearing jeans so I just wore black flats. I brushed my long brown hair. It wasn't choppy anymore because of my beloved cabin.

"Hey, Piper, let's go." Hannah yells at me before we all went to the amphitheater. It wasn't as cold as I thought. We manage to find good seats and sit down. I spot Annabeth sitting with Percy at the front row. I sit down with my cabin.

ONE HOUR LATER: (Still in Piper's POV)

Oh my gods, I was laughing so hard at the Stolls' attempt to sing Boyfriend. I didn't know if it was a joke to them or if they were dead serious.

"Okay, okay. Let's give a hand for the Stoll twins' rendition of Boyfriend," Kayla, a daughter of Apollo, says. We all clap as we choke down our giggles. "And now, our most awaited part of the night, our REQUEST! These people have been chosen to sing by everyone in camp… And our first couple is," I'm internally thinking Percy and Annabeth but no. "Jason and Piper." Kayla practically screams into the mic. My half-sisters practically squeal while I sit there, looking shocked and blushing. Well, I might as well get this over with.

I start going up to the stage. Kayla announces our song, "It Girl by Jason DeRulo." Hey, it's my favorite song! I finally reach the stage and stand with Jason, who looks really… cute. Agh, not the time for that. Stupid ADHD!

Kayla gives us each a mic and leaves the stage. I take a deep breath and look at Jason, who's smiling at me, making me go a bit weak in the knees. I smile a small smile back at him. The music starts up and we face the audience.

(**Bold **for Jason, _Italics _for Piper, and Underline for both.)

**Oh yeah  
Oh oh  
**

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a maniac, insomniac  
5 steps behind you  
_ I start to smile and take a step behind Jason. _  
Tell them other boys, they can hit the exit  
Check please  
_I point to the exit and turn to Jason for the next lyric._  
Cause I finally found the boy of my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award  
That's how much you mean to me  
_I look into his eyes and I can hear most of the girls start squealing. But I wasn't annoyed at all because I was enjoying this moment between me and Jason._  
_

**You could be my it girl  
You're my greatest gift, girl  
Lovin' you can be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl**  
Jason and I are practically just looking in each other's eyes and smiling at each other.

Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
  
**You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you  
If I get your body close, not letting go  
Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
You're done!  
They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk  
Like a TV show that reruns  
Every chance I get  
I'mma turn you on  
** I laugh at the lyrics. Lovedrunk? But it's so sweet instead of puking as I usually do, I just smile as Jason grabs my hand like this morning.

You could be my it boy  
You're the greatest gift  
_Lovin' you can be a crime  
Crazy how we fit boy  
This is it  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it boy  
You're my biggest hit boy  
_  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
  
_Can't seem to stop you from running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
Til I make you mine, mine  
_**You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with girl  
**(_I wanna be with boy_)  
**You're my greatest hit girl  
**(_You're my greatest hit boy_)  
Just say this is it girl  
_Hey baby  
_**Don't you know you're my it girl**

_You could be my it boy_  
You're the greatest gift  
Lovin' you can be a crime  
**It's crazy how we fit girl  
This is it  
'Cause you're my it girl**  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
_You could be my it boy_  
(You could be my it girl)  
You're my biggest hit girl  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud

The song ends and I'm practically smiling like a goofball. Jason's face is practically only inches from mine and I blush as the crowd starts chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Jason has a look as if asking, "Do you want to do this?" I roll my eyes and just kiss him on the cheek before smiling to the crowd and pulling Jason off the stage.

I make my way over to where my cabin sits but then Jason drags me over to where Percy and Annabeth are sitting. Annabeth smiles widely at me. I then ask her, "And I thought you two were the first." She blushes at the thought.

We enjoy the next few singers though some were a bit off pitch. I pretend to not notice the fact that Jason's arm was around me. Although I had to bite my lip before I could smile like a goofball. Again.

Kayla gets back on stage one last time probably to say goodbye but then she surprises us by asking, "Do you want one last number?"

**And that is all for today. About the last number: Spoiler! There'll be Percabeth (Cue my fangirling) REVIEW PLEASE! If you want to hear where I got the song, check out on YouTube: Megan Nicole's cover of It Girl. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, first of all, dear readers, thank you! You guys are amazing! 1,519 hits for one story are more than I ever expected. THANK YOU! Second, thank you for the reviews. Thanks for the insight. Really helpful for a first-timer! Okay, I'm gonna reply now to your reviews**

**Cammie Cassia Chase: Hey! Thank you for your encouraging reviews! I update quick because I know how it feels when you like a story and the updates are so slow. Like how we had to wait for another year for Mark of Athena. :|Oh and the Gallagher Girls Series? I 3 the series. :) Did you read the latest book?**

**CimFan: Me too! I just loved the cover! Will do. Thank you thank you for reviewing.**

**SuavePanda: I was so surprised when I saw your reviews. Thank you for the advice. I'll try to apply it. Sorry I'm not really thinking about the grammar when I'm writing. Oh and about Angel and Azure, they were characters from my own AU. :) Hope you like this chapter.**

**DanielaCristina: Thank you but I hope you would like this chapter.**

**Oh and to all Percy Jackson fans, check out this YouTube book reviewer: CassJayTuck. You will absolutely agree with her views. Tell me if you watched and what you think of her? Now on to the story… I am sorry if you were expecting so much Percabeth. But let's focus on Jason and Piper.**

Piper's POV

Oh, there was another number? Kayla all of a sudden looked in our direction. Please, Aphrodite—Mom, no more "cute-adorable-sweet" moments! I guess my pleading worked because Kayla shouted, "Percy and Annabeth, would you care to enlighten us with a duet?"

Annabeth groaned and buried her face in her hands. Percy muttered something unintelligible. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Percy said something like, "We should have expected something like this, though." Aww, how cute! They both shrugged and stood up together. They ran to the stage. When they reached the stage, they seemed to have an argument over something. Probably which song to sing? But since Kayla was nearby with a mic, she practically recorded the whole song. I couldn't believe it. They were arguing over… who got to the stage first.

I was about to laugh at one of Percy's remarks about how Annabeth lost in one of their previous races. Gods, these two were hilarious when they fought. Anyway as I was saying, I was about to laugh like every other demigod in the area when Jason squeezed my hand. Ohmygoodness… we were still holding hands! I squealed inside. Agh, curse my inner daughter of Aphrodite!

Anyway, Jason leaned in and whispered, "Let's go out and walk around."

"Why?" I asked. Percabeth's argument was getting very interesting. (A/N: Am I the only one who thinks it cute when Percy and Annabeth argue then forgive each other?)

"Knowing the two, they'd argue for hours. Plus, I just want to get fresh air." Jason explained.

"Okay, let's go!" I replied and we walked around for five minutes around the camp.

We were pretty much silent. But it was a comfortable silence. I broke the silence just like this morning. "So, Percy and Annabeth. Wonder why no one stopped them?"

"Probably scared. Who wants to face Percy and Annabeth when they're angry?" Jason replied. "I hope we don't turn out like that. You know arguing."

I perked up at that one. "We?" I managed to squeak out. He said us. We. Him and me. He does like me! Ohmygosh! Once again, that was inner Aphrodite speaking.

Jason turned red at this point. "Uh, you know. I just hope that we… don't argue over small things?"

I deflated. Why won't Jason just admit he likes me? But I smiled because he looks so cute when he's embarrassed. Not that I want him to be embarrassed. Ever. I must have been the worst almost-girlfriend at this second. We fell to another conversation about something I cannot remember.

After ten minutes, we reached my cabin. It was curfew already. We were at the porch. Jason all of a sudden asked, "Piper, about us, do you want to be-?" I interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. He got surprised but kissed back. After fifteen seconds or so, we broke apart. "Is that a yes?"

I smiled and answered, "Yes…. I want to be your girlfriend!" Jason just smiled back at me. We stayed like that for a minute before I realized everyone from the Aphrodite cabin was watching from the window. Jason probably noticed too because he mouthed the words, _Talk to you tomorrow. _I nodded before opening the door of my cabin.

Jason so randomly blurted out. "Don't I get a good night kiss?" I practically squealed inside but I needed to keep my cool. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

My cheeks were getting rosy from the cold. I rubbed my arms, trying to get warm.

Jason probably noticed because he took off his jacket and handed it to me. "Here, you can have it. Don't want you to get hypothermia like last time." I blushed, remembering how he practically had to hug me to get me warm.

I pushed it back to him. "Nah, you need it more than me."

"Seriously, Piper, just take it. Can't a guy give his girlfriend a jacket?" He replied. We stared at each other with amused glares before I took the jacket and put it on.

"There. Happy?" I asked, trying to act angry, though I could hardly keep myself from smiling. Hello? He called me his girlfriend. I heard a squeal and saw Lacy at the window. "Well, I guess, I really have to go now." I said, stepping into my cabin.

"Yeah," Jason mumbled, smiling at me with that cute grin of his. Oh gods, I still couldn't believe I'm his girlfriend.

"Good night, Sparky." I teased, starting to close the door.

"Good night, Pipes." He took a step backward and left. I closed the door immediately and sank to the floor, playing the conservation over and over in my head. Ohmygosh, I am really officially Jason Grace's girlfriend. When I looked up, I saw Drew, Hannah, and Lacy with smirks on their faces.

So I did what every other sensible head counselor would do to avoid questions about her boyfriend. "Lights off, everyone." I yelled, turning off the lights and ducking to the bathroom.

That night, guess what? I probably had the first dreamless night in months. Maybe it was the warm feeling Jason's jacket gave me. Yes I was still wearing it. Or perhaps that the next day, I would spend time with my boyfriend. (Gods, I loved how that sounded.) Or I don't know that everything was right, for once. And her world was officially happy and she hoped it would stay that way for some time.

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading and that is officially the end of Gotta Be You. :) Don't forget to review. 3 Tell me what you thought of CassJayTuck. And also, I might have a new story. Don't know when. Thank you and happy reading. :) **


End file.
